Winter Creates Summer Love
by everyday-is-masloween
Summary: This is an alternate beginning to their friendship. Best friends James, Kendall, and Logan's lives are changed when they meet a certain Latino during Winter vacation. James wants him all to himself. Kogan in later chapters. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Off To Paradise

**Chap. 1: Off To Paradise**

~No specific POV, but mostly about James' feelings~

"JAMES!" Kendall cried as quietly as he could, as James' drool spread all over the car's leather seats. "My mom is going to KILL me-or actually US!" James' cheeked flushed red as he opened his eyes. He had always been a deep sleeper during road trips. "Well sorry, Mr. Grumpy Pants." James remarked wiping the drool off of his clothes in disgust. Logan snickered. "Yeah, good one." Logan said sarcastically. James leaned over the minivan seat to whack Logan on the head. "Shut up. You ALWAYS side with Kendall!" James muttered. Kendall reached over and made James sit back down. "No he does NOT. I'm just always RIGHT." Kendall argued, wiping the droll off of his hand. James sat back and tried to go back to sleep. Long car trips are the WORST, he thought. ESPECIALLY with Kendall. He gets so annoying and grumpy. As James was about to drift off to sleep again, something landed on his head. He felt it. Fabric. James' eyes opened and he lifted the object off of him. It was Kendall's worn out hockey jersey, and it SMELLED. "Ugh!" James scoffed, throwing it at Kendall. "Why can't you clean this thing?" Kendall and Logan giggled uncontrollably. "Remember, we're banned from the laundromat." Kendall said, tossing the jersey in the back of the van. Something whacked him on the head. Katie. "Can't you idiots see I'm trying to sleep?" Katie whined with that sleep-deprived, annoyed tone. Kendall scratched the back of his head. "Ow! Fine! Let's just all go to sleep…and James-no more drooling." Kendall ordered, trying to remain a serious expression. Logan leaned backwards and chuckled. "Okay, Mr. Boss Man." James scowled and closed his eyes. James knew it would be a long trip.

Every Winter, the guys and the Knight family would drive from Minnesota to Rock Shell, Wisconsin*, which is near Milwaukee: a 6 hour drive that was like a nightmare. They always needed the beach to survive the Winter, and the harbor town was the perfect place for those 3 hyperactive arguing boys. The town was small, so everybody knew everybody-or at least the year rounders. They picked out visitors and hung out with them, but their year rounder friends were like family to them. This is why they never got hooked up with people during vacation. It was too awkward to date their practically-family-year-rounders, and the visitors weren't staying long enough for a worthy relationship. And besides, the tourists were never their type. What are the odds of Wisconsin tourists that are hyperactive, annoying, crazy, and cute coming during their vacation time? Probably a 1 in a million chance. James was hoping of a different outcome this year. He was always a catch: a great flirt, great looking, and he didn't mind whether his date was a girl or guy. He wasn't sure if he was gay or not. But, anyways, it didn't matter because everyone was attracted to him. All the visiting people would try to discreetly flirt with him, but they still weren't looking for serious relationships, because they were only staying for a week. James prayed for something special to happen this year.

About an hour later, they crossed the wooden bridge that marked the border. They were in their one and only second home, Rock Shell, Wisconsin.

*Rock Shell is a made up town, but Milwaukee is real

**Note: Hope you liked it...this is my first fanfiction. The chapters are really short btw and the idea was from a fanfiction called Summer Love so thank you to the author!**

-datsRUSHERiffic


	2. One Little Glance

**Chap. 2 One Little Glance**

After 5 minutes of driving, Mrs. Knight parked the minivan in front of their shared vacation condo. They lived in the downstairs half. As the guys and Katie stretched and talked, they saw their condo buddies walking out of the house. They guys waved excitedly. They were the Sharon twins. Two California type blonde twins, about 17 years old: Sasha Sharon and Paris Sharon. They lived by themselves with their housekeeper Mafalda, because their dad lived in a nearby house where he spent most of his time working with clients and bringing home new girlfriends. The twins were nice, gorgeous, and not rich and spoiled, but they still weren't interested in the guys. They were examples of the year rounders that were like family to them, and relationships would not work. They were just one of their many friends. As the girls left, they all began unloading the minivan. Duffel bags, suit cases, garbage bags, and coolers were unloaded and sprawled around the parking lot. After a good 30 minutes of struggle and decoration related arguments, they had the condo all set up with their stuff. Mama Knight and Katie shared the basic bedroom, which was connected to the guest room, and the 3 guys shared the King bedroom. They were all hopping around on the beds, hurling pillows at each other, when Logan had an idea. "Hey, you guys wanna go to the boardwalk? We'll probably see all our friends hanging out there." Logan suggested. The guys exchanged glances. Kendall grinned. "Race you to the front door!" he shouted, making a run for it. They bolted to the door. Kendall won and James and Logan had a dead tie. James panted and called to Mrs. Knight. "Mama Knight, we're going to the boardwalk! Katie, wanna come along?" James called down the hallway. Katie poked her head out the door. "Nah, I think I'll call Shelly." Katie said. They shrugged and jogged out the front door.

They could see the boardwalk up ahead, a bright dock beside the beach filled with people, amusement park rides, and carnival tents. James slipped on his sunglasses and grinned. "We're home, Rock Shell. We better get a warm welcome." Kendall and Logan rolled their eyes at James' cheesy line and started walking to the entrance. "I hope Jenny took our advice and visited this year…and I wonder if Nigel is still here…" Logan murmured, out of breath. Kendall looked at him. "Fish Nigel? or the Nigel that likes to steal people's bags?" Kendall asked curiously. James and Logan answered at the same time. "Fish Nigel." They walked up the boardwalk steps and beamed at all the familiar faces smiling back at them. They saw the Sharon Twins, and Garret and his wife, the senior club, Jack and Flynn, Jenny, Fish Nigel AND Thief Nigel, Sally Wright and the posse, the Mack family, Baron, Josh, Finn, Cassie, and the Jarp couple and their hot daughter, Selena. Rock Shell had given them a warm welcome. As the guys waded through the sea of people, stopping to talk to a few, they couldn't seem to find a face they didn't recognize. Of course Garret's wife they didn't recognize because of her plastic surgery, but otherwise, none. Kendall turned and pointed to the biggest roller coaster: the Jewel. "Look! No line!" Kendall exclaimed, tugging at their sleeves like a little 5 year old. "Let's go, come on!" But Logan and James were still chatting with their old friends. Kendall sighed and looked for someone he could talk to. Then, something strange happened. He saw an unfamiliar face.

Kendall tapped on James' shoulder. "Who…is THAT?" Kendall pointed, not caring if it was rude. Without knowing it, James' jaw dropped. Where Kendall was pointing, talking to Cassie and the Sharon twins, was the most adorable, flawless guy he had ever seen. He looked about 16, he had a deep Hispanic tan, short and slightly spiky jet black hair, and deep brown eyes that looked liked those of a puppy. And even better, he was short. Logan stood beside the two and looked where they were staring. "Whoa…never seen HIM before. Visitor, I assume…" Logan said with a wide eyed expression. James found his voice again. "Th-that guy is amazingly HOT." James stated, not caring who heard, because they knew James could have a thing for guys sometimes. "I call dibs!" James shouted, whirling around to see Kendall's reaction. Kendall shrugged and slipped on his sunglasses. "He's cute, but not my type. I'm not really in to Mexicans…" Kendall said lifting his sunglasses and squinting at the boy. Logan snorted. "By that you mean your mom isn't into Mexicans…she'd kill you if you hooked up with one." Logan remarked, ceasing his staring. "And, you know, I've never really had a thing for guys. I prefer just girls, unlike SOME PEOPLE…" Logan gave the other two accusing looks. James and Kendall shrugged and went back to talking about the new guy. Kendall patted James on the back. "You should totally talk to him James. He'll be yours before the sun sets." Kendall said, winking at him. James shrugged him off. "Not now! We just saw him. I want to get the dirt on him before I charm him." James replied, planning to stare at the adorable guy again. "I just wanna look at him more-God, he's so gorgeous-" Logan cut him off. "Dude, stop staring at him, it's creepy. And rude. Don't scare him off before you get the chance to seduce him." Logan told him, with a hint of mockery and tease. James gave Logan a look and continued to look through the crowd. "Just one little glance." James muttered, looking around frantically. Kendall held his hands up surrendering. "Okay, fine. If James wants to be a total creeper, it's his call." Kendall chuckled, turning around to talk to Jenny. James happily whirled around so he could get a look at the new guy, but he wasn't there.

**Note: Jenny is the Jenny from Big Time Fans by the way. I hope you like this, because I'm proud of it!**

-datsRUSHERiffic


	3. Desperation

**Chap. 3 Desperation**

The sky was growing dark, and Kendall, Logan, and James were wearily walking home. They had ridden all of the rides like usual, and felt sick and tired, but they still had fun. At least, Kendall and Logan did. James had been depressed because the mysterious Latino boy had disappeared for the night. Maybe he disappeared forever. James was growing desperate. His thoughts were filled with that one image of the Latino, James went over his observations in his mind. The way the boy didn't look like he was flirting with the girls, he looked concerned. Or maybe the way he wasn't dressed all touristy-he looked more like a celebrity that pretty much owned the place. With his skinny jeans, and leather jacket, raybans, and amazing hair, he looked like he was rich. He probably was. And the best observation was that the guy had sort of been looking in his direction, but he didn't react to James staring awestruck at him. He just continued on talking, without a care in life. James was amazed how that one glance had driven him so crazy. James wasn't sure about love at first sight, but he had high hoped for this guy. James prayed this would be the guy he would fall in love with, and spend his life with. He was snapped out of his thoughts when they arrived at their condo. Katie opened the door and a warm, beautiful aroma of pizza and bacon welcomed them. Katie grinned. "Mom made a special dinner." she said, as they raced to the dining room. After their wonderful, filling dinner, the guys decided to crash. They all didn't get enough sleep in that stuffy minivan.

When they all were finally settled in their beds, with no light in the room except for the glowing aquarium in the corner, James stayed awake. He stared up at the ceiling and took in all of it: the dancing blue light, the starry sky shining through the screen door, Logan's deep snoring from the other side of the room. James noticed Kendall wasn't snoring obnoxiously, like usual. He figured he couldn't sleep either. "Hey. Kendall." James whispered, squinting to see if Kendall was awake. He saw something shift on the bed next to his. "Yeah, what?" Kendall softly whispered. "Can't sleep either, huh?" James sighed. "Yeah. My thoughts are driving me insane." James admitted. It was true. The thoughts of the Hispanic boy were burning a hole through his skull, and he didn't know why not knowing the boy bothered him so much. Kendall sat up on his bed. As if reading his mind, he said, "Thinking about the mystery guy?" If James could see, he'd probably see Kendall's signature smirk on his face. "There's something about that guy…he seems..I don't know, cool." Kendall said with a confused tone. James couldn't blame him. He felt the same way. "Yeah." James yawned. "I feel that way too…I just feel so drawn to him, Kendall. I think he might be worthy." "Worthy?" "Yeah, worthy." Kendall sounded even more confused. "Worthy of what-?" Kendall asked curiously. James let out another yawn. "Worthy of this." If Kendall could see, he'd probably see James doing his special James-Diamond-sexy-and-I-know-it hand thing. Kendall rolled his eyes at the thought. "Yeah..right, ok. You sound tired. Let's get to sleep, kay?" Kendall replied, laying back down. James let out another yawn and snuggled into his pillow. "Kay. Night, Kendall." "Night, James."

**Note: I think my first chapter was much better...lol whatever. It's my first and this is alot more complicated that I thought.**

-datsRUSHERiffic


	4. The Usual Miracle

**Chap 4. "The Usual" Miracle**

It was 11 a.m. and the sun was shining beautifully. The guys were heading to Main Street to just hang out while Mama Knight and Katie went shopping at Milwaukee. Before Mrs. Knight left, she had said "Behave, boys" but of course, they weren't going to behave. They were now running around Main Street, whooping and dancing and playing with water guns; not giving a crap about what others thought. After an epic water gun battle (which included encountering several angry water gun victims), the guys were tired and decided to get some smoothies at The Groove. It was a popular place to relax and get smoothies and juice and coffee, and besides, they were practically the kings of the place. James walked to the counter and grinned at Mr. and Mrs. Miller aka Garret and his wife. They returned the smiles. "James! You guys are back again, eh? Don't worry, we're not sick of ya' yet." Garret chuckled, getting the blender ready. James laughed as Mrs. Miller went to take someone else's order at the other counter. "The usual." James said casually, and Garret winked at him. They've been there enough for there to be a "usual". James felt a tap on his back. A voice came from behind him. "Excuse me, what's good here? They're out of menus…" James whirled around and his heart skipped a beat when he saw the little Latino boy behind him. He was smiling innocently up at him, not knowing he had ruined his life and driven him crazy yesterday. James had a loss of words. He was aware of Kendall and Logan observing him and snickering from a distance, but all he could do was stare down into those lovable brown eyes. James found his voice once again. "Uhm-uh..Well, my usual is a Kiwi Passion fruit smoothie with a cherry and pineapple juice…does that, uh, sound good?" James asked, trying to keep as much cool as he could while he talked to the stunning guy. The boy flashed him an adorable grin and James felt butterflies in his stomach. The boy squealed with delight. "Yum! I'll just get that…if I can find my wallet…" The Latino fumbled around with his pockets, breaking their eye contact. James blurted without thinking. "I'LL PAY FOR YOU!-I mean, I'd love to help out such a..nice guy." James replied coolly, trying to up his charm.

His last minute smooth talk had worked. The Hispanic guy smiled again and looked as if he was lost in James' eyes. "Uhh, y-yeah. You can, if you want to." he stuttered, flushing a shade of red. "Thanks, uhh…" the guy didn't know what to call him, obviously. James jumped in. "James! I'm James." James flashed his signature grin and held out his hand awkwardly. He almost melted as the boy clasped his hand and shook. "Nice to meet you, James." the guy was still holding his hand. "I'm Carlos. I just moved into King Side Condos…for a yearly vacation house, you know?" James felt as if he were dreaming. Carlos. What a perfect name, for such a perfect boy, James thought. Now seduce him, you idiot! James cleared his throat and looked down to see Carlos was still holding his hand. Carlos blushed and pulled away. James thought there would be an awkward silence, but Garret saved him. "Hey, can I help you?" Garret asked Carlos. Carlos started stuttering again, "I-I, uhh…" James jumped in again. "Oh, sorry Garret. Can you make that 2 usuals?" James asked pleadingly. Garret grinned at the pair. "Coming right up, James." Garret winked and went back to blending. The awkward silence picked up again. James whirled around in search for Kendall and Logan, and was surprised to find them awkwardly standing right behind him. "Hey, buddy…" Kendall said nervously. Logan choked down a laugh. "We weren't watching you, James…" James scowled at Kendall, but toned his attitude down since Carlos was watching him intently. James dragged Kendall and Logan out from behind him and discreetly flicked them on the heads in annoyance. Before they could protest, James started introducing them. "Carlos, this is Kendall and Logan. They're my best friends and they are here with me for Winter vacation." James said through gritted teeth. "You mean you guys are here with ME…" Kendall started, but James shot him a glare that silenced him. Carlos let out a sigh of relief and shook their hands. "Good! I was wondering why there were creepers listening in to our conversation!" Carlos said with the most adorable giggle. "Hey, James." Carlos looked back up at him, getting lost in his eyes again. "Can you…guys show me around later? I'm hopelessly lost and I don't know anyone here." Carlos pouted, and James just really wanted to wrap his arms around him, but he restrained himself. "Sure. WE…would love to."

**NOTE: Sorry for shortness..but isn't this really cute? :3**

-datsRUSHERiffic


	5. Can I call you my boyfriend?

**Chap. 5 "Can I call you my boyfriend?"**

After enjoying the happiest smoothie break of his life (which included an INTERESTING food eating contest), James invited Carlos to hang out with them for the day. James loved how the little Latino blushed the moment he asked. "Of, of course James...and uh Kendall and Logan." Carlos added awkwardly, breaking he and James' eye contact and blushing. Kendall and Logan turned away casually, whistling horribly. Kendall put a hand on James' shoulder and gave him a small smile. "We'll be in the corner looking at the..." Kendall began, looking at the corner of the store they were in. "...stuff." Logan nodded approvingly. "Stuff." They walked away grinning, leaving James and Carlos alone. James stepped up behind Carlos, who was messing around with the toys on a shelf. James attempted to "casually" put his arm around Carlos, but it only caused Carlos to jerk back in surprise. "Oh, sorry-just a little jumpy, James." Carlos said, warming up to James' touch. James tightened his grip and leaned close to Carlos' ear. "It's alright. Don't be scared." James whispered huskily. Carlos shuddered and slipped from James' grasp. James had been starting to feel in control, and charming again, but seeing Carlos fighting from his grip made him insecure and worried. Carlos turned to directly face him and as if reading his mind, and said, "James, umm, I just-I'm kind of scared, ok? This is a little w-weird for me..." Carlos reassured, with his adorable stutter. James smiled, confident again. "Well then. How would you like to have the best day of your life?" James asked, flashing his famous grin. Carlos gave him an approving look, but then his eyebrow went up, casting a cocky look across his face. "You mean, like a date?" Carlos asked suspiciously. James chuckled and started walking towards the door. "Well if you call hanging at the beach and the amusement park with 3 guys a date, then yes." James smiled, opening the door for Carlos. Carlos blushed and walked through the door. "Well, it's a date."

As James started strutting after Carlos out the door, Kendall and Logan appeared from nowhere and stopped him. "So?" Kendall asked, raising a curious eyebrow at him. James turned around. "It went..well." James told Kendall slowly. "Can I ask you something? What does it mean if someone asks if it's a date when you invite them to hang out?" Logan tried containing his smiles. Kendall had on his signature smirk. "Well thanks for asking before I could say you could ask me something." Kendall said with a hint of sarcasm. "I think CARLOS...wants to go on a date with you." The other two both gave James a wink and bounded out the store's front door. James chuckled and followed them. Carlos was waiting outside the door, messing with his iPhone. He looked up and beamed at James. "Hey, James, can I get your number on my phone?" Carlos asked, handing the phone to James. Carlos looked over at Kendall and Logan. "Oh and you guys too." James had been noticing that Carlos did this alot, adding in Kendall and Logan last minute. He thought it was cute. James cleared his throat and shook the thoughts from his head. "Of course." James took the phone from him and added his contact into the contacts list. When James was done, a crazy idea got into his head. He really wanted to know more about this beautiful Latino boy, and he was so tempted to read through his messages. Without thinking James clicked on messages. The first message was from his mom. It read: _He sounds nice, Carlitos. I love you. _Carlos was all of a sudden right next to him. "You done, James? Having issues?" Carlos tried to look at the screen, but James jumped and made a surprised noise, exiting the message box and droppping the phone on the sidewalk. Carlos bent over to pick it up. "You alright?" Carlos asked, looking around Main Street to check if something had scared James. James' face flushed bright red. "Sorry...just a little jumpy." James added with a smile. Carlos grinned adorably. "Well, let's go! Boardwalk?" Carlos asked, adorably again. Kendall slipped on his sunglasses. "Let's do it! You'll love the haunted house." Kendall blurted with a mischevious look. Logan exchanged glances with him. "Ohh yeah, definetely. And how do you feel about sharing a seat with Carlos, James?" Logan winked at James annoyingly and James ignored him and walked ahead. They all snickered.

The sun was starting to set when they got to the boardwalk. It had been a long and tiring walk, but the sight of the boardwalk always got the boys pumped and ready for anything. James, Kendall, and Logan were whooping and planning what to ride first, but Carlos looked kind of nervous. James let Logan and Kendall walk on ahead up the boardwalk steps. James walked next to Carlos. "What's up? You feeling okay, Carlos? I can buy you some food if you like..." James rambled, pointing to the food stand. Carlos looked up at him with his puppy dog eyes. James' heart skipped a beat and everything froze for a second, but Carlos broke the silence. "Yeah, I just ...I don't know, I don't really like being scared." Carlos blushed and cast his eyes downward, and James thought it was so cute. Everything Carlos did was cute. "And I'm really cold for some reason." Carlos added. James was going to put his arm around him, but James didn't want to freak out his new friend. Instead, James slipped off his leather jacket and offered it to Carlos. "Borrow mine?" James simply suggested, raising an eyebrow. Carlos took it gratefully and slipped it on. "It's a little big, but thanks so much." Carlos flapped the long sleeves around and giggled, making James laugh. "Hey, and don't be scared of the haunted house. Logan and Kendall just love scaring people. It's ok, you can sit with me." James reassured Carlos. "Now let's start our 'DATE'." James began jogging towards the steps, but Carlos grabbed his wrist. "Hey James?" Carlos asked shyly. "If this 'date' goes really well,um... can I call you my boyfriend?" Carlos looked away and mentally prayed James would say yes. James was genuinely stunned. He looked at the setting sun, and then at Carlos next to him. "If that's your way of asking me out, then yeah. Let's see how this works out." And he grabbed Carlos' wrist and they ran up to the boardwalk.

**Note: Okay, in my opinion this chapters kind of sucky because it moved way too fast...I think I made them hook up way too fast. I'll add better chapters today, I promise...and sorry it took so long, the chapter took really long to get added for some reason.**


	6. All of A Sudden

**Chap. 6 All of A Sudden**

~Carlos' POV...sort of. It's told in third person, but now it explains Carlos' feelings~

Carlos Garcia was usually never shy, but when he moved into Rock Shell, when he had walked into that crowd of unfamiliar faces the other day, he felt left out. Everyone seemed to know everyone pretty well, except for him. Carlos had gotten lucky running into the Sharon twins and Cassie, but they were only nice, they weren't interested in him. Why would these hot girls be interested in some guy they've never seen before? Carlos knew he would never find someone here that would really like him for who he was. Hopefully throughout the next few years, he would find that special someone. For now, Carlos was worried about friends. This was his first time visiting Rock Shell, Wisconsin for Winter, and no one really noticed him. He had simply walked out of his condo and into the boardwalk crowd, and only a few people had paid any attention to the new Latino boy. Well that's what Carlos thought at least. The strange thing was, well, he thought he saw someone staring at him. Carlos swore he caught someone's eye for a second. Maybe he was just imagining things. But he was so sure about who he saw: a tall, tan, handsome boy about his age just gaping at him as his friends pointed. Carlos wasn't sure if he was going crazy or what, but this guy sure loved looking at him. After that, Carlos had gotten tired of trying to mingle, and decided to go home and crash early.

But the next morning, Carlos found out that he wasn't crazy. When he was in the smoothie cafe shop, The Groove, Carlos had asked the guy in front of him what was good there. And when he turned around, believe it or not, there was the handsome boy staring awestruck at him again. Carlos' mind had gone completely blank then. What was he supposed to say, 'Hey, I saw you staring at me yesterday'? And then that boy just went and changed his life by offering to buy him a smoothie and shaking his hand and becoming his friend and driving him crazy. Carlos hadn't noticed that he was stuttering the whole time, but apparently James hadn't noticed either. Him and his friends, Logan and Kendall all welcomed him, but the other two just didn't have the same affect on him. It was the same with them. So after the whole day of awkwardly hanging out with these 3 extrordinary friends, as if he had been there life long best friend, here he was wearing James Diamond's jacket and accidentally asking him out. Well, it wasn't completely an accident. Carlos had been thinking about asking James out the moment he bought the smoothie for him, but it just kind of slipped out in an odd way when James was comforting him at the boardwalk. But James was satisfied so, so was he. The night at the boardwalk had been super fun. The 4 boys were hyper off of cotton candy, jelly beans, and soda, so they were jumping around the boardwalk and getting into all kinds of trouble. After riding all the roller coasters and ticking off almost all of the carnival game owners, they finally went into the haunted house. Carlos' palms were sweating as he handed his ticket to the guy at the entrance. Kendall and Logan were in front of them, entering the house with delight and taking their seats in a mini cart that had a seatbelt. James dragged him in to sit next to him. "It'll be alright Carlos. Remember I'm right next to you if you get scared." James said as he buckled up, giving him a friendly wink. The kindness in his voice reassured Carlos, so he took a seat and the ride started.

For the 3 year rounders, the haunted house was always a super fun place to get yourself pumped up. But for Carlos, it was a nightmare that was apparently amusing to everyone but him. Everytime a scream echoed during the ride, or a zombie popped up at them, or a big fall surprised them, Carlos would bury his face into James' lap and squeeze James' shirt. Carlos couldn't see this, but James would grin with enjoyment everytime Carlos did this. After one last big fall, the ride was over. Carlos let go of James and let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God." Carlos huffed out wearily as they walked out the exit. The other 3 boys laughed and they continued playing carnival games, and bothering people, and getting next thing you know, Carlos was now walking home with Logan, James and Kendall, with his head snuggled into James' neck and James' arm around him. He had a feeling this meant James was now his boyfriend. After saying bye to the guys and giving James back his jacket (and hoping James couldn't see him blushing), Carlos walked the extra 2 minutes to King Side Condos. Once he arrived home, his mom came to him with a concerned expression. "Where were you young man? I was worried about my little Carlitos." she said, pulling Carlos into a tight embrace. Carlos shook her loose, "Mami!" Carlos exclaimed, blushing. His mom put her hands on her hips. "Don't 'Mami' me! You're late and I won't tolerate partying on your second night of vacation...Apuesto a que era una niña ..." his mom murmured, not noticing she was breaking into spanish. Carlos faced his mom. "Mami, no había ninguna chica!" Carlos fiercely said in spanish. "I met new friends: James, Kendall, and Logan. They're year rounders and they know what they're doing, Mami. They were just keeping me company at the boardwalk." Carlos' mom eyed him suspiciously, trying to find out if he was lying. She gave up and kissed him on top of the head. "Okay, as long as my Carlitos is happy. Now get to bed, niño." Carlos was more than happy to and he went upstairs and fell asleep as soon as he hit the bed.

**Note: Hey, I've been typing like crazy today! It's spring break, so I'll be updating alot this week :) I tried making this chapter alot better than the last...I also hope the whole switching POV thing worked for you guys. Please send reviews!**

-datsRUSHERiffic


	7. Games

**Chap. 7 Games**

_Carlos melted into dreamland. He and James were strolling down the sidewalk, hand in hand. They were laughing. Why, Carlos didn't know. Carlos could see James talking, but he could only hear him faintly. Then, something unexpected happened. James pushed Carlos up against a nearby Palm Tree, pinning him against it roughly. "Kiss me, Carlos. I need you now." he could slightly hear James whisper. Carlos giggled and leaned forward,, allowing James to kiss him. As they continued, James began slowly walking backwards, not breaking the kiss. Carlos followed, eyes fluttering shut, not noticing where they were walking. James deepened the kiss, dipping his tongue into Carlos' mouth. Carlos opened his eyes, ready to pull away. Instead of being on the sidewalk like he thought, Carlos realized they were walking straight into the road. Straight into the path of a large SUV. Carlos' eyes widened as he saw the bright headlights. James was still kissing him. "JAMES!" he yelled._

Carlos woke up and his eyes shot open, realizing he had actually screamed. He heard running. The bedroom door opened. Carlos' mom dashed in. "Mijo, what's wrong?" She asked frantically patting Carlos' head. "I heard you scream. What were you saying?" Carlos sat up in bed, sweating. "Ohh..uhh, GAMES! I..said, games. Yeah. Right." Carlos stammered, his face reddening under all the pressure. Carlos' mom nodded and kissed his head. "Llegar a dormir ahora, Mijo." She walked out of the room and left Carlos to his thoughts. _That was close, _Carlos thought. _I'm a mess. _Carlos could almost hear James saying, "A hot mess, that's for sure." Carlos giggled at the thought and went back to sleep.

*Time Change*

The sun shined brightly through the metallic blinds in the kitchen window. Carlos was eating his favorite cereal, Fruit Loops, and watching cartoon network. Carlos burst out laughing as he watched Tom & Jerry. He loved the show. _Ring. Ring. Riiiing. _Carlos pulled out his iPhone and his heart skipped a beat. It was James. Carlos turned the TV on mute and pressed answer. All of a sudden, he turned shy again. "Hello?" Carlos whispered timidly. He heard James clear his throat. "Hey, Carlos. I..I mean WE were wondering if you would like to come to the beach and hang again today." James said. Carlos almost jumped for joy, but he contained himself. The beach was always one of his favorite ways to clear his mind and just go out and have fun. Carlos couldn't wait to hit the waves and surf with James. He stopped thinking and remembered he was still on the line. "Of course, Jamie!" Carlos exclaimed into the phone. James thought the nickname sounded cute. "And by the way, you don't have to pretend Kendall and Logan are the ones inviting me. We're dating, right?" Carlos couldn't believe he just said that. "Damn James, you really are changing me." Carlos chuckled, talking without thinking. James laughed. Hearing Carlos cuss made him even more attracted to him. James laughed again. "Good."

After they had a typical couple argument, you know, "no, YOU hang up first!", Carlos was getting himself ready for a fun day at the beach. He put on some swimming trunks decorated with goldfish and took his shirt off, then he rubbed on sunblocks and put on his sunglasses, and grabbed his surf boardand was ready to go.

**Note: Sorry it took me awhile to update...I was working on my other short story. This is going to be my long term Jarlos project by the way. I hope you liked this (R&R please) and is it just me, or is James' POV better. Idk, the story was more well rounded and funny from his POV. Maybe it's because he's with Kendall and Logan. :)**

-datsRUSHERiffic


	8. Out in the Ocean Blue

**Chap. 8 Out In The Ocean Blue**

~James' sort of POV~

James scowled as he tried to unfold his custom foldout beach chair. "Why am _I _forced to do this?" James whined, looking at Kendall. Kendall took off his sunglasses and returned the scowl. "Excuse me?" Kendall sounded offended. "This is YOUR $100 chair!" James rolled his eyes and placed his chair in front of the umbrellas so he could tan properly. James started to complain about the spot they had picked, but Logan interrupted like usual. "Well you better cool the attitude James. Now shut up, he's coming!" Logan pointed out towards the sand dunes where Carlos was walking towards them beaming. James subcosciously licked his lips. _Oh god. _James was thinking. _He looks so...so, hot. _James observed Carlos' deep smooth tan, and his spiked up hair, and his expensive looking sunglasses. But most importantly, James checked out Carlos' well defined abs. James snapped out of his trance and turned to Kendall and Logan frantically. "Okay, okay..shut up he's coming!" James screamed. Kendall decided to start quarreling again. "Hey, I JUST said that!" Kendall whined. Logan whacked him on the head. "No, I did!" James ignored their intense slapping sissy fight and focused on the approaching Latino. James stood up to greet him and ended up doing some pretty impulsive stuff. James ran his hand down Carlos' bare chest, not knowing what he was doing. Carlos blushed. "I-I kind of...like this." Carlos sputtered out, stuttering adorably again. Before James could ask what "this" meant, Carlos piped up again. Carlos ran his hand through his hair nervously, picking at the black spikes. "I like it. This side of you...this stupid, impulsive, aggressive side of you." Carlos muttered, laughing breathlessly. James felt so touched seeing that Carlos liked his impulsive moves. _Just wait til he sees me when we have our first party. _James thought, getting a sickening feeling. _I'm going to freak him out so much if he's with me...especially if we're going to be drinking...which we probably are. _James stopped thinking like that. Carlos wasn't the only one mentally and verbally affected by their new relationship.

Carlos cleared his throat. James smiled at him, not knowing what he said. "I know right." James said, using his default response. Carlos rolled his eyes at James and gave Kendall and Logan a small wave. Carlos turned back to James and tugged at his wrist. "I SAID...can we go surfing now? I wanna hit a good wave while the tide is right!" Carlos exclaimed, pulling James and his surfboard down to the shore. James laughed and followed his boyfriend to the water. Carlos paused suddenly, realizing something. "Wait. You surf, right James?" Carlos asked cautiously, feeling stupid since he hadn't thought about it yet. James laughed. It was his turn to drag Carlos to the water. "Yeah! How can I go to the beach for 10 summers and not surf? That'd be crazy!" James exclaimed. He was getting really impatient, not only because this was his first time surfing this year, but because he had been dying to take a swim with Carlos. Oh, the things he had planned to do in the water... James snapped out of it. He was always constantly getting lost in these Carlos thoughts. Carlos smiled and continued dragging James, this time he actually grasped James' hand instead of his wrist. James could just feel himself melting under Carlos' touch. It felt as if his hand was turning to butter under Carlos' touch. James loved the feeling. It was a familiar feeling since James had felt it when Carlos shook his hand when they met. It took a lot of effort, but James restrained himself from reliving that whole day in detail. That was something to do for when they got home. Right now James tred to focus himself on the Latino boy, who was now bouncing around with excitement. His eagerness made James wonder how Carlos learned to surf. _Damn, I knew I was forgetting something. _James thought in his head. _I haven't really gotten to know where Carlos is from. We need to talk more. _James sighed without knowing he did out loud, and stopped Carlos just as they reached the shore. "What, Jamie?" Carlos said, impatient and itching to get into the ocean. "I told you, I wanna get a good first wave. It makes me feel like I'll be lucky this summer...but I'm already lucky, since I found you." James was touched by Carlos' sweet words, but he didn't want to get sidetracked from his question. He stayed focused and ignored Carlos' words, even though it hurt too.  
So, Carlos, I never really got to ask you. Where are you from?" Carlos brought a hand up to James' hair and stroked his hair, trying to distract him. And it worked. As James fell into a dreamy trance, Carlos took the opportunity to run free into the salt water. He laughed like an excited child as he ran with his surfboard and called back to the distracted James. "Weston, Florida!"*

A little while later, the 4 boys were so tired they were almost dead. The whole day, they were surfing, swimming, diving, fighting, or anything physical they could do at the beach. But, they spent most of their time surfing. And to their surprise, Carlos was a PRO. He did all kinds of tricks and stunts, and could do all the basic things without even thinking. Carlos' actions just left the 3 other boys stunned, expecially James. Just when he thought Carlos couldn't be more perfect, there he was turning into the God of Perfection with his extremem surfing skills. James was impressed. But he was still confused about how Carlos knew how to surf so well. James plopped himself down on the couch in between Carlos and Logan, and he decided to ask him. "So, how did you learn how to be so good at surfing? I mean, you live in Florida. Isn't it a little hard to practice surfing in the mountains?" And with that statement, the other boys cracked up at James' stupidity. Well, except for Kendall, because Kendall was about as slow as he was. Carlos contained his giggling and sat up from his slouching position to look at James. "Oh, James...stupid, stupid James-no offense." Carlos added, with a teasing tone. "Florida isn't a mountain state...it's on the coast! You never heard of the East Coast? It's beautiful...actually one of the largest, popular beach states..." Before Carlos could continue, James interrupted. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. I'm so stupid for not knowing the most popular, beautiful beach state in the world. You don't have to rub it in." James muttered sarcastically, scowling just to get attention, not out of anger. James felt like such a little kid right now. And as if reading his mind, Carlos snuggled into James' side and laughed, "You're such a kid, James!" Carlos snuggled deeper. "I think it's cute." Carlos added sweetly.

*Weston, Florida is where Carlos Pena was ACTUALLY born

**Note: Well? Sorry I won't get to update alot until the weekend/Friday...tomorrow may be possible. Please R&R!**

-datsRUSHERiffic


	9. Party

**Chap. 9 Party**

It was 3:00 pm and James was freaking out. They were having an annual party for all the year rounders and their friends, and he was still being conflicted. Why? Because of Carlos freaking Garcia. James didn't know what to do. He knew Carlos would certainly be freaked out if he saw how loopy James can get after drinking. James stopped stressing and decided he should probably actually invite Carlos to the party first. James grabbed his Android and went to Carlos' contact. He smiled at the cute profile picture of him he had uploaded. He pressed 'CALL'.

"Yello?" he heard Carlos say adorably.

James smiled. "Hey, babe."

On the other end Carlos blushed wildly. "What's up, Jamie?" he asked, making James match his blush. James began randomly pacing around the room as he talked to Carlos. He was getting nervous. He really didn't want to scare the kid away.

"Oh, well we're having a get together thing today-" James started only to be interrupted by Carlos.

"A party?"

"Yeah, that. I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

"Well of course, I'm your boyfriend!" Carlos said, giggling. "i love saying that."

James laughed softly. "Well I'll see you later. Love ya baby. Muah!" James gave him a big phone kiss and hung up with a sigh. This was going to be a tough night for him.

"James, are you sure you can do this?" Kendall asked quizically, raising an eyebrow and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm determined to. I hereby VOW to not drink at ALL at today's party, and possibly never in Carlos' presence." James stated, proudly holding up his right hand. Logan snorted and gave him a small pat on the back.

"Yeah, yeah..no need to be so dramatic." Logan snapped, setting up the snacks on the counter. "Hey, do you think the guests would prefer transparent blue cups or paper white cups?"

Kendall walked over and picked up a blue cup. "DUUHH! Blue is so much better. Much more colorful, unlike some people...' Kendall said with a giggle, hinting towards Logan. Logan flicked him on the head.

"Hey! Not cool, Kindle!" Logan exclaimed, pronouncing Kendall's name like that just to tick him off.

James rolled his eyes as Logan and Kendall continued arguing over cup colors and being colorful. He was about to get in the middle of the fight, when there was a knock on the door. _Knock, knock. _James tensed. Carlos was here. His heart skipped a beat as he saw Carlos standing at the front door wearing shorts, a collared shirt, and a fancy leather jacket. But what caught him was that Carlos was smiling and holding up 2 six packs of beer.

"James!" Carlos exclaimed, setting down the beer and throwing his arms around James' neck to pull him in for a sweet kiss. James didn't think much of the kiss until Carlos pulled back, which is when he realized that was their first kiss. And not only _their _first kiss, it was Carlos'. Carlos didn't seem to realize.

"Hey baby. That kiss was amazing." James replied coolly, trying to get Carlos to realize what just happened. Carlos nodded, and then suddenly his eyes widened.

"Mhm-WAIT A SECOND! Holy crap I just had my first kiss-WE had our first kiss! James, that felt amazing by the way. Sorry my mind kind of went blank for a sec-" Carlos started blushing and rambling nervously, and James decided to shut him up by leaning in for another kiss. But, he also did it because he freaking loved kissing Carlos.

James pulled back and smiled. "And there's your second kiss."

...

It was about 1 hour later when all the guests arrived, and the condo was abrely recognizable. The kitchen lights were replaced with disco ball and strobe lights, the snoring was replaced by loud music, and instead of 3 boys and Mama Knight and Katie, the place was filled with 3 boys and a bunch of dancing drunk teens. So far, James had kept his promise and had stuck to drinking Diet Coke and Sprite, but Carlos was doing no such thing. James had so far counted 9 cans of beer chugged down and thrown away, and James was ashamedly not worried at all.

This had happened to him before, but seeing his sweet, innocent Carlitos going insane at a wild party was quite entertaining. Carlos was dancing and laughing and talking uncontrollably, but even better, he kept impulsively kissing James. And James loved it so much.

Wow, and this all started with him observing Carlos from a distance and now look where he was, he was hosting a wild party and getting kissed by a drunk Carlos. Things can happen in a week. Carlos was about to kiss James again, when Kendall and Logan appeared out of nowhere. They were about as drunk as Carlos. (Or at least he knew Kendall was)

They were dancing over towards them, holding up their cups loopily and giggling. "Heeeyyy Jamie! Is this a SIIICK party, or what?" Kendall slurred, bumping cups with Logan.

James rolled his eyes at Kendall. "Yeah, yeah." James muttered, not sure if Kendall could actually hear him over the music. "Dude, since when were you such a drinker? Seriously, look at yourselves!"

Logan giggled and took another swig of his drink. "Chillax James! It's a party! You don't have to keep your promise. Carlos won't notice."

James shrugged. "True." James began walking towards his boyfriend, who was giggling and talking to Jenny and Cassie. "I'll see you later. Stay sane, man."

Logan nodded and he and Kendall staggered off. As soon as James stepped towards Carlos, the two girls walked away, knowing they wanted to be alone. James snuck up behind Carlos, who was getting some nachos, and wrapped his arms around Carlos' waist. Carlos giggled and turned around.

"Heyy Jamieee." Carlos said, stretching out the vowels so he sounded like an adorable little kid. "Did you miss my kisses?"

James grinned and ran his hand through the Latino's black hair. "Of course." And with that James leaned in towards Carlos, only to be stopped by Carlos' hand.

"Wait. I want you..." Carlos slurred lazily, pointing at James weakly. "...to show me your bedroom."

James swallowed hard as Carlos began pulling at his wrist and dragging him down the hallway towards James, Logan, and Kendall's room. _Did Carlos just say what I think he said?, _James asked himself, his heart racing and thumping against his chest. He was about to say something but his throat felt dry. _I'm screwed. _All James could do now was go along with Carlos and make sure things didn't get too out of hand. James loved this side of Carlos, but there was always a limit.

Carlos clicked open the door and pushed, dragging the reluctant James with him. _Oh my god, am I dreaming? _James snapped himself out of it and focused on Carlos. He was struggling with unbuttoning his leather jacket. James smiled at how adorably confused Carlos looked. James reached over and unbuttoned Carlos' jacket for him, revealing Carlos' halfway buttoned dress shirt.

Carlos smirked at the awestruck expression on James' face. Without knowing, James' jaw had dropped. _He's so..beautiful. _James has never thought about another guy like that.

"C-carlos?" James said, now stuttering like Carlos usually did.

"Yeah Jamie?"

James blushed a deep red hearing the nickname. It just sounded so cute coming from the shorter boy's mouth. And instead of answering, James pushed Carlos down and pinned him to the bed, forcing his tongue past his surprised lips. Carlos' eyes shot open, but he relaxed as James continued forth, swirling his tongue through Carlos' pulled back and this time James' eyes went wide. _What did I do that for? _James questioned himself.

Carlos giggled and squirmed with delight under James' grasp. "You ready?"

James closed his eyes and sighed, starting to relax and give in as he heard Carlos speak. "Mmm yeah of course, baby" James murmured as Carlos began to lean forward. Then he felt a surge of realization. "Wait!-No, Carlos. W-we can't. Not now. You and I both now you-both of us aren't ready. Now come on Carlos, let's get back to the party- you are WAY too drunk, kay?"

James released Carlos' wrists and got up from the bed, handing Carlos his leather jacket. Carlos sat up and his fae scrunched up into the most adorable pout, sticking his lip out and sighing.

"Kaaayy Jamie. Fine."

"Good. Now no more drinking."

**Note: Oh my GOD! Awful ending..:[ I didn't like this chapter. Did you? R&R! Pwease?**

-datsRUSHERiffic


End file.
